The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and computer program for performing processes such as recording and reproduction of contents and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and computer program for supporting contents processing such as recording, preset recording, and reproduction of a television program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and computer program for supporting operations on contents, such as searching, preset recording, and reproduction of a television program, the support being provided in consideration of the passive nature of the act of watching television programs. Still more particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and computer program for supporting operations on contents, such as searching, preset recording, and reproduction of a television program, without making a user less interested in something which the user has been attracted to while watching a television program.
In the field of broadcasting techniques, there is a rapid trend toward the use of digital data. This is attributable to the facts that digital data provides higher image quality and higher sound quality than analog data because it allows higher utilization of a band and that digital data has a higher affinity to data other than video and audio data.
When broadcast contents are digital data, data of four contents can be carried over a single channel, and services of higher quality and wider variety can be provided because data for high-definition televisions can be transmitted as it is. For example, improved services can be provided to users (audience) by sending them various kinds of system information including an EPG (Electric Program Guide) along with video information and audio information (an EPG includes functions such as providing information on a schedule and program titles of broadcast programs and preset recording of programs in a VTR).
Further, since data in a digital form has a high affinity to information apparatus other than televisions such as general-purpose computer systems, digital broadcasting is expected to unite broadcasting and communication. For example, a tuner card for digital satellite data broadcasts may be mounted in a general-purpose computer system to receive an EPG which is then analyzed by the computer to provide a window-display of an electronic program table on a computer display, which allows program switching and preset recording to be performed through operations on a mouse and cursor. Obviously, digital broadcast data can be digital-recorded as it is in a hard disc incorporated in a computer. Upper links between receiving clients and broadcast stations utilizing computer networks will allow bi-directional services to be provided.
Recently, server-type broadcasting systems have been spreading, in which a receiver (a television or video recorder/player) incorporating a mass storage such as a hard disc device or DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder is used to receive broadcast contents, temporarily store them in the receiver, and reproduce them thereafter.
A server-type broadcasting system allows not only real-time audiovisual reception such as normal television reception, but also allows pre-distributed pictures and sounds to be watched and listened to at a specified time, the use of information distributed along with the pictures and sounds allowing scene search or audiovisual reception of a digest in the latter case.
In the case of a system such as an HDD recorder or DVD recorder which can record programs for several tens of hours, it is considered important to perform operations for preset recording efficiently in order to make the act of watching television more useful.
For example, a user can refer to an EPG distributed along with a program to identify or presume programs that he or she wishes to watch. In this case, however, the user must perform a complicated operation of activating the EPG first and searching for and selecting the programs he or she wishes to watch on the EPG screen thereafter.
For example, let us assume that a user attempts to find and record a program strongly related to a recorded program (or a program that is presently on the air) that the user is watching, e.g., the next broadcast of the program or another program featuring the same person(s) based on an interest aroused while watching the program. Then, the user must activate an EPG screen to find the program from among a large number of programs based on the day of the week or the channel, or to search for the program using the title or cast of the program. In this case, the user must temporarily stop watching the program to perform the operation of searching for the program to be recorded. Further, information related to a program is frequently provided on an official web site of the program, but it is required to perform a complicated operation of activating a web browser and inputting a URL in order to access detailed information.
Watching television is a passive way of enjoyment in its inherent nature. On the contrary, searching for a program for preset recording requires a user to perform a positive operation, and the searching operation can make the user less interested in something which the user has been attracted to while watching a program.